


Getting Caught in the Rain

by Saffo



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffo/pseuds/Saffo
Summary: Rizzles one-shot.  Plotless (pre)smut, with cliches and tropes galore!  Enjoy!
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 52





	Getting Caught in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters.

Jane and Maura were at the exact mid-point of their morning run when the sky unleashed a downpour neither of them had expected. Maura shrieked, and instinctively sped up, as the fat raindrops pelted her head, neck, back, shirt…

Jane chuckled at Maura (God, how she loved the sound of her laugh) and picked up her own pace in order to keep up. For several minutes, they simply jogged in the rain. The cool water actually felt refreshing, Jane thought to herself as she reached a hand up to her forehead, swiping at a strand of dark hair that had escaped its ponytail.

Maura didn’t notice Jane was starting to lag behind her instead of jogging beside her. Jane felt a wee bit guilty for indulging herself in this bad habit - she simply liked to gaze at Maura’s lush, incredible body, which was even more beautiful as she ran. And today, even more beautiful with rain dripping down her skin, with clothes that started out loose now becoming tight. Her black shorts were so short, and oh, how Jane loved Maura’s bare legs. Those quads were so powerful, and Jane, not for the first time, wondered what it would be like to feel them as Maura straddled her.

So lost in her thoughts, Jane wasn’t prepared for Maura to stop abruptly as a squirrel darted across the path, and as a result, Jane plowed right into Maura’s back and sent the two of them tumbling into the grass. Jane landed on top of Maura. As Maura groaned and tried to turn over to face Jane, they were a tangle of limbs, wet and muddy.

“I’m so sorry!” Jane blurted, propped up on her arms now, Maura flat on her back below her. Maura was panting, and didn’t speak. She stared silently up at Jane, sweeping her eyes over Jane’s defined triceps, tan, slick with rain. Strands of Jane’s long, dark hair dangling messily over Maura. Their faces were so close. Jane’s T-shirt was so…tight.

“Maura, are you okay?! Can I help?!” Jane asked, her eyes furrowing with concern when Maura wasn’t saying anything or attempting to move. Maura’s eyes glazed over a bit, and her chest heaved up and down.

“I’m okay, Jane. But I’m…very wet. I need to get home and deal with that.”

“I know. This crazy rain came out of nowhere,” Jane agreed. “We’ll get home.”

Maura smirked a little, and bit her lip. “Jane…” she began, letting her gaze drop to Jane’s breasts straining against the sopping wet T-shirt, so close to her face, “When I said that I’m very wet… I was not referring to the precipitation.”

For a moment, Jane simply stared, uncomprehending. There was a long pause and Jane didn’t dare breathe. _Maura couldn’t mean…_ As if Maura could read Jane’s mind, she returned Jane’s stare just as hard, and licked her lips. Then, realization dawned on Jane’s face. “Oh. _Oh_.” Suddenly, her nipples hardened, visible even through her sports bra. “Ohmy _god_ , Maura.”

Maura barely held back a groan. Jane quickly sat up, putting some distance between the two of them, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the look on Maura’s face. Maura sat up, too.

“As for your second question, yes, I’d like it very much if you were willing to help,” she said boldly.

Jane swallowed. “Yeah,” was all she managed, her voice hoarse as she watched the raindrops slide down Maura’s neck and clavicle, aching to follow that path with her tongue. She was reduced to mono-syllables, unable to put sentences together, as her mind filled with images of Maura, and thoughts of what it would be like to _feel_ Maura, to put her fingers…

As if Maura could feel Jane about to spin out of control, she moved closer to Jane, and lowered her voice. “How would you like to help me with my wetness, Jane?” she asked, encroaching on Jane’s personal space as now Jane was the one whose chest was heaving with shallow breaths. Maura slowly drew one wet fingertip ever-so-lightly down Jane’s cheek, continuing down her neck.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Maur,” Jane groaned, as goosebumps and her own wetness came. “Yesss,” Maura practically purred. “That’s exactly” - her breath was hot in Jane’s ear - “what I had in mind.”


End file.
